BMW 507
Overview The BMW 507 was a companion product to the BMW 503, and was designed to show the sporting images of the BMW brand, which was mostly deemed as "luxurious" and "expensive" with the presence of the BMW 501 and 502, the "Baroque Angels". Although its GT Coupe variant, the 503, shared a lot of its parts with the 502 to reduce production costs, the 507 was designed by its own, only to be aided by American importer Max Hoffman. The distinctive design, later influenced the Z3, Z4, and the Z8, was designed by contracted designer Albrecht Goertz, with Max declining the early blueprints for being too close to the Baroque Angels. Unfortunately, though fast and good-looking, the situations of Post World-War II Germany had wound up the cost about 4 times more than the projected cost by Max Hoffman, the car was sold slowly, along with the companion 503, and took the BMW to the point that they would nearly go bankrupt, which didn't happen with the sale of the New Class developed after it. CSR Classics The BMW 507 is a low-ended Tier 3 car rivaling the Mercedes-Benz 300 SL Gullwing and other Sport Coupes. The BMW 507 is a lower-priced version of the Jaguar E-Type, another car that performs poorly in its tier. This is evidenced by its stats, heavier than the 2002 tii but no stronger, much like the comparison of the Pontiac GTO and Pontiac Firebird. Although it is supposed to have more power and grip, it is just heavier, and only has a slightly faster gearbox compared to other Tier 3 cars. It is very slow for its class, and is highly discouraged unless the player intended to buy this car for Multiplayer RP Bonuses or is stuck in Car Restricted Events. Performance Stats Upgrade Map Insert upgrade values at ??. - means that that value doesn't exist. Restore Tires & Rims Gearbox Engine Carburetor Exhaust Nitrous Car Info Trivia * This car has the lowest redline in the game(6000rpm), shared with the Jaguar E-Type and MINI 1275 S. * Its loved rank was initially 355 instead of 362. * The 507's top speed was initially very slow. This was buffed in the first update in the game. Still, it is the slowest Tier 3 car when it comes to top speed. * The power increase of upgrading the Carburetor is higher than that of Engine upgrades. This is one of the few bugs in the game along with the upgrade map of the MINI 1275 S and the Dodge Challenger R/T. * While cheap in-game, the 507 is one of the few BMW cars to break the $1mil auction mark. * Due to its license plate placed on the right side of the car's bumper, the BMW 507 is the only car which shows the license plate in all 6 camera angles, although the plate on the side angle show more like a plane. Gallery File:BMW5071.png File:BMW5072.png File:BMW5073.png File:BMW5074.png File:BMW5075.png File:BMW5076.png Category:BMW Category:Tier 3 Category:High Rollers Category:Sport Coupe Category:Starts with 2500-3000 Weight Category:Starts with 100-200 HP Category:Cash-bought cars Category:Viscount Finlay's Car Category:Sport Cars